The present invention relates to improvements in apparatus for making belt loops, and more particularly to an apparatus for automatically crimping precut belt loops.
In the manufacture of trousers and similar garments, belt loops are frequently provided at spaced intervals around the waistband of the garment. In accordance with the present invention, belt loops are formed from a length of interfacing material having lengths of cloth matching the garment wrapped thereabout. The cloth is attached to the interfacing by means of adhesive. The interfacing is supplied in a continuous length having shorter lengths of matching cloth wrapped about and attached thereto to form "loop strings." Numerous splices are present along the length of the loop string where pieces of the cloth material abut. The individual belt loops are cut from the loop strings and the splices are removed and discarded. Depending upon style or fashion trends, the individual belt loops can be, for example, up to 11/4 inches wide and from about 1 to about 3 inches or more in length.
Each belt loop is affixed or sewn at its ends at spaced locations around the waistband to complete the finished garment. It is customary to fold at least the upper ends of the belt loops inwardly in order to eliminate the conspicuous presence of stitching that would otherwise tend to detract from the appearance of the garment. In accordance with the present invention, the belt loops are crimped to provide a fold at one end thereof, the crimping step being carried out separately from and prior to the step of attaching the belt loops to the garment. This may be contrasted with the prior procedure whereby the folding step was carried out manually or at best semiautomatically, and simultaneously with the attachment of the belt loops to the garment.
The present invention comprises a belt loop crimping apparatus. In accordance with the broader aspects of the invention, precut belt loops are received and guided into position for crimping by heated crimper blades. The crimped belt loops are compressed while allowed to cool in preparation for attachment to the garment, thereby eliminating the manual operations which have heretofore been required.
In accordance with more specific aspects of the invention, precut belt loops are received and separated into two columns of descending belt loops. The individual belt loops are guided into a position to activate an adjacent crimper blade, which can be heated with an electrical heater or with steam. The heated crimper blade extends to fold or crimp the belt loop by pushing it through cooperating aperture means in the belt loop guide means. The crimped, heated belt loop is pushed into engagement between two moving endless belts before the crimper blade retracts. The moving endless belts serve to simultaneously transport, compress and cool the belt loops prior to deposition of the crimped belt loops in a receptacle.